Changing Fate
by Breathing Relentlessly
Summary: Based on Funblade's Cinderruby AU, A Ruby/Cinder x Penny fic


**First attempt in writing~**

**Inspired by and base on the theory that Cinder Fall is Older Ruby from a bad future by Funblade, with a slightly less body count and altered story...so i guess its an AU of an AU.**

**So expect OOC-ness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor do the idea of Cinder Fall is Ruby theory**

* * *

"That will be xxx Lien, please." the cashier said to the elegant customer as the sound ting echoes in the mart.

The lady in red fumbled clumsily through her purse, looking for the exact amount to be paid. She wore a brown and slightly burnt cape, covering the red dress that seems to have patterns of the eastern origins and underneath the dress are black shorts. A black choker is seen visibly on her neck while her black hair covered her left of her yellow sharp eyes. A black tattoo of a heart is displayed on her upper back through the opening of her dress.

Then something caught her attention that was displayed at the counter. Immediately she reached for it and brought forth five packets of them on the counter.

"I would like to add this as well, if you are to be so kind~" she said with a convincing smile.

The cashier could only nod at the sight of the sudden added goods and continues with his job. With a few taps on the register, the sound 'ting' echoes once more.

"The total is xxx Lien, miss"

A few notes of money were handled to him after she took her time searching for them, angering some of the customer behind her. A hint of red formed on her cheeks and she taps her heels anxiously, waiting for her change to be processed so she could be gone from her predicament.

With the paper bags filled with groceries in one hand with the other the newly added purchases, she left the mart and into the snowing outdoors. Her breathe came out as visible fog as she breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Today we will be experiencing a slight snow fall in Vale, not as big as what we have experienced yesterday and the temperature will rise to 5 oC so please stay warm indoors or wear proper coatings during your outdoor activities"

The lady in red walk past windows of television which were displayed to the pedestrian walking along, unaffected by the coldness. A smile formed as she stood before an old dust shop which was closed down years ago.

Ignoring her sense of nostalgic feel, she marches on through the thick snow.

With a few steps, she arrived in a park. Feeling a growl coming from her belly, she clears away the blanket of snow from the bench and sat down at the middle, carefully shifting her cape and putting the groceries at her side. A packet of the newly added purchase is lifted up from its paper bag and was brought before her on her lap.

Her finger nails traced over the top of the packet which was labeled as 'Cookireo with Double the Chips' and with a swift stroke, the barrier that protects the delicious wonder inside has been removed.

"Nothing beats a cookie during the cold~"

Betraying her elegant and well-mannered looks, the lady in red proceeds to indulge on the treats gluttonously.

One, Two, Three.

Three packets emptied in a matter of minutes. On her fourth packet, a stern voice stops her at her tracks.

"You know, eating those many sweets is bad for you. You'll be having cavities or diabetes or worst if you keep this up. "

The lady in red slowly turns her head to her left and smile at the girl in white, dressed in pale blue bolero jacket with red inside. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. Her off-centre ponytail swings left and right as she continues her lecture of nutritious diet, which the lady in red enjoys.

"I do agree with her sadly. You won't be able to perform efficiently with only sugary treats. Maybe some milk would contribute in your growth." Another joking voice rings beside her right.

It came from the girl in black who has long, wavy black hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. A black bow rest on head, acting as a guise for her faunus heritage. The lady in red's yellow eyes met with the girl in black's own yellow eyes through the side of her book.

"Aw don't be like that heiress. You won't be getting any 'sugar' at night with my baby sister anymore if you kept at it~"

This time it came from the owner of the hands that coils around the girl in black. Her long messy yellow hair with few tendrils sticking out lay draping on the bench. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. Her face bore a sly smirk.

It seems that her remarks managed to shut the heiress up and painted red all over her face.

The lady in red just sits there while finishing up the content in the fourth packet, not wanting to participate in the banter. The reason is not because she has nothing to refute but because they are just a figment of her past memories, when she were the leader of team RWBY. Their real self are already not in this world, all because of her naïve ideal. She tries to cry yet no tears would ever flow anymore.

The former leader let out a dry and bitter laugh and emptied the fourth packet. She looks at the fifth packet but decided to save it for her family. "Don't worry team…I'll make it right once more. Just wait for me…"

The lady in red slowly rises up and left the park to return to her family, leaving behind an empty bench.

* * *

"Ah welcome home, my wife Rub-I mean Cinder~"

What awaits her was a warm embrace from her robot 'wife'. The lady in red blushes softly due to the welcome. Her orange hair, still the same as ever, brushed against her cheeks.

"Penny, didn't we agree that you're the wife and I'm the husband?" she jokingly refutes. Penny let her go and gave a gentle smile while helping to relinquish the cape.

Cinder laid down the bags of groceries on the table and strode to the couch. It's already been years since they have gotten wed together. Penny was always by her side, caring for her ever since her suicide attempt after killing the one being that cause her to be the lone member of Team RWBY. Love blossom as time goes by.

Her original name was Ruby Rose but she changed it to Cinder Fall for her once fiery naïve passion has died, along with her former team mates and to symbolize the shift of mind. During her time of glory for Team RWBY, she was just a simple girl who believes of a happy ending at the end of a fairytale after defeating the bad guy namely Roman Torchwick. Because of this belief, one by one that was dear to her was taken away by the grasp of death.

Her once silver eyes were gone and were replaced by the yellow eyes her dear friend left behind for her blind self. The once smooth hands and innocent soul now tainted with blood and death of those she hunted to reach the one responsible. It left her hollow without any goal after the deed is done until Penny came to her life, giving her the courage to continue.

"Yes dear husband. So how was work in the academy?" the android correct herself and asked in a curious tone.

Now she took up a position in the newly renovated Beacon Academy as a professor, joining the likes of Glynda Goodwitch, guiding the heroes of tomorrow against the ever threatening Grimm.

"Boring boring boring. This and and next." Penny giggles softly at her partner's rambling. She was glad that Cinder is returning to her once cheerful side. Her mood darkens though, as soon as she rummages through the groceries.

"Hey dear husband, could you explain for what reason does this packet of treats be among the one I've listed?" interrupting the rambling was a menacing robotic voice, causing Cinder to tense up.

"I-I just thought the kids who enjoy a treat…"

"Then why does the receipt procure the amount of five yet only one is left? It seems that someone won't be having dinner tonight~"

"Aww come on Penny. Could you let it pass…just this once…please?" Cinder tries to plea imitating the puppy eye trick she learnt from experiencing her former faunus team mate. Sadly it does not affect the unyielding stare.

Then they heard a commotion outside that temporary shifted the angered wife's attention and letting the husband to gain a moment to relax.

"Mommy Daddy, we're home~"

"Hey stop running or you're fall, you brats!"

The door burst open, revealing two children, a female wolf faunus; Reiss Fall and a male human; Ylake Fall, followed by a grumpy man accompanied by an adult female rabbit faunus.

They found the children abandoned as a baby and since Cinder and Penny realistically won't be able to produce children, they decide to adopt them. Ylake was 2 years older than Reiss and possess the same clinginess as the former blonde dragon whereas Reiss has the 'mature than her looks' mind similar to the ice queen.

"Ah friend Cardin and Velvet, I express gratitude for taking care of them~" her menacing expression has shift to a warm smile as she bows to the adult guests.

The former bully and victim have hooked up, shocking everyone. No one knew how but it happened. They now opened a primary school together where the children studied in. Despite his grumpy attitude, Cardin actually enjoys taking care of children. His strong upfront probably was broken down by the ever caring rabbit.

"Evening~" Cinder now stood beside Penny and greeted the guests.

Suddenly Cinder was knocked to the ground, by the combined effort of the two children and embraced by a tight hug. Velvet let out a soft muzzled laugh seeing the suffocating lady.

"It would be wonderful if both of you join us for dinner tonight." The android suggested.

"This is the part where I would refuse. I'm here only to deliver something to her." putting up a tough act, Cardin rejected the offer and pointed to the lady who is now on top of her kids.

"Aww don't be like that Cardin. You could have told them the reason why you're rejecting it~" the rabbit faunus said in an unexpected sly tone, causing the tough man to nervously turn red. Cardin clears his throat and tosses a package to Cinder before leaving, dragging the giggling rabbit.

"Here's what you asked for, now I owe you nothing!"

"Thanks~"

Penny eyes at the package curiously and found out of the content with her x-ray eyes function, though shock, she kept her calm and proceed to prepare dinner.

Cinder thanks the Gods for she has dinner that night.

* * *

After tucking the children to sleep, the two lovers sat across each other in the living room.

"So dear Cinder, you have not given up on it yet, have you?" Penny interrogates her husband with a robotic tone containing a hint of sadness.

Laid out in front of them are notes and theories, about the origin of dust and their hidden properties, together with photos of an artifact scatters around, each of different angle.

"You still miss them especially her isn't it?"

Cinder dejectedly looks down, "Yes…and I'm sorry Penny. I just…it's the only way to fix it…my mistake and fault. I…"

"I understand. Then it is proper for me to wish you luck on your quest."

Taken aback by the simple acceptance, Cinder look up with her mouth gaping for words to said or ask.

"Though you still love her and I might be the second, my love for you is certain, Ruby Rose." Penny continues.

Tears won't flow to show her emotion but her cracking voice does.

"I love you too, as well…I'm sorry for being such a selfish husband to you…"

"Do not apologize dear Ruby, that side of you too I had accepted during the ritual of our bond."

"But, if I succeed or fail, I'll won't be able to retur…"

Before Cinder could finish her sentence, she felt a cold lips touching hers and an intruding tongue. She closed her eyes and returned the assault.

Their lips part away, allowing the human to catch her breath.

"You will not fail. You will succeed and we will be waiting for you to return to us."

Cinder then let out a croaking laugh, not loud enough to wake the children up and smile back to her wife. Her yellows eyes glow in the dimly light room, staring at glowing emerald green eyes.

"I love you Penny."

"I love you too husband Ruby."

* * *

"I said let go you spoiled girl!"

Cinder angrily yelled at the young heiress as she continues to burn the soft pale hand that has latched onto hers. They were hanging over the swirling mass of darkness and the building slowly coming apart and have been quarreling ever since.

"NO! You dolt!"

Weiss grunts in pain at the sudden intensity of the flame. Cinder eyes stare furiously at her.

"I won't let this sad dunce go!"

"Please, Weiss. Let go and get out of here!" this time older woman pleads for the release. "I'm tired .I-I don't want to lose you or the rest anymore…"

"Ru-Ruby, agh?!" with the sudden realization of what the Ruby in front of her had gone through combined with the overwhelming pain, the lifeline has been cut.

The sight of a crying girl was the last thing Cinder saw before being engulfed by the swirling darkness.

Her eyes slowly close as she loses unconsciousness with a smile.

* * *

Amidst the darkness, Cinder felt her hair being brushed and her ears rings from gibberish noises. Light slowly enters her vision as her eyes open.

"Daddy!"

"Mommy , daddy's awake!"

Recognizing the voices, Cinder eyes shot widely and stare around her. She saw her two children lunges on top of her and hugged her. The bed bends to accommodate the weight.

"Be careful kids. Your dad just woke up." The two bodies were lifted by two swords into the air and to the nearby chairs. They pout at the sudden separation but decide to leave their parent alone.

"Hey Penny…"

"A very good morning dear Cinder. "

A simple exchange was done and nothing was said for a moment. Cinder's yellow eyes stares into the emerald green eyes and after taking in a deep breath, her mouth opened.

"Nothing changes mean that I've failed…" Cinder looks down dejectedly.

Penny's finger lifted the black haired lady's head by the chin and shook her head.

"It seems that you have been upmost successful."

This puzzled the bedridden lady, only to be met an assuring smile.

"My calculation and analysis concluded that you had indeed succeeded and was flung back to your original timeline for you could not exist at that timeline. Your success created a branch in the timeline thus creating an alternate world where they did survive, though the one here did not…"

"At least they are alive somewhere, that's good enough for me."

A loud growl emits form the bedridden lady's belly causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"From my analysis, you are in need of treats."

With a snap of her fingers, the children came back with a dozen of 'Cookireo'. Cinder was shocked for a moment but quickly shook it off. In response for such a wondrous gift, Cinder grabs onto her wife's head and passionately kisses her, earning an 'Ooooohhhh' sound from the witness.

And they live happily ever after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
